The present invention relates to mouse devices, and particularly to a wireless mouse induction power supply, wherein a power supply is embedded in the mouse pad for supplying power to a wireless mouse or a charging seat is used to charge power to the wireless mouse.
In general, a wireless mouse has a power supply which has two kinds: one is a battery in the internal of the wireless mouse for supplying power in transmission, the other is a charging seat wherein the mouse is powered in advance, such as the power supply of a mobile phone. However, the prior art has the following defects:
1. If a battery is used in the interior of a mouse, the battery must be updated frequently. This is inconvenient. Moreover, if no standby battery is prepared, the work must be stopped.
2. If a charging seat is used, the mouse must have two metal contact pieces at the surface of the mouse. In charging, the two metal pieces contact the two contact pieces on the charging seat. However, it is possible that the contact is not well so that the power can be charged into the mouse. Moreover, if the contact pieces are polluted, in a worse case, the power can not be charged.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless mouse induction power supply, wherein a power supply is embedded in the mouse pad for supplying power to a wireless power or a charging seat is used to charge power to the wireless mouse.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a wireless mouse induction power supply comprising a wireless mouse and a mouse pad. The wireless mouse is installed with a first induction coil which is connected to a first capacitor of a power supply circuit in parallel as an oscillating circuit. The oscillating circuit is connected to a charging capacitor through a diode. A second coil is embedded in the mouse pad. The second coil is connected to a power wire for supplying power. When power is inputted into the second coil in the mouse pad for generating electromagnetic wave, the electromagnetic wave is received by the first induction coil in the wireless mouse. The first induction coil will generate an electromotive potential so as to oscillate with the first capacitor of the power supply circuit. Then the potential charges the capacitor through the diode. Then, power is outputted to a transmitter in an interior of the wireless mouse; thereby, the wireless mouse remotely controlling a computer.
In the wireless mouse induction power supply of the present invention, the second coil is installed on a printed circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless mouse induction power supply, wherein a battery can be connected with the capacitor in parallel, the battery provides power to the mouse when no mouse pad is supplied.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless mouse induction power supply, wherein a charging seat is provided with a printed circuit board; a wireless mouse is placed on the charging seat; thereby, the charging battery being charged.